


Arise, my prince.

by dusk037



Category: Elisabeth (Musical), Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death beckons, and the prince rises back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arise, my prince.

**Author's Note:**

> For the new round of shiritori. Also―because I have feelings for that kiss between Rudolf (Kyomoto Taiga) and Death (Shirota Yuu), have a wtf AU of the Musical.

"The time is now, my prince." Gentle fingers dance over Rudolf's face in a loving caress, the small smile on his lips brightening considerably when Rudolf leans into it. He makes his move, leaning ever closer to have a taste of the prince's lips, when Rudolf turns away. His eyes flash like thunder on a heavily clouded sky for only a split-second, then they shift back to that gentle―if impassive―gaze. "I vowed to be at your behest if you wished for it, do you remember?"

Rudolf returns his gaze, a maelstrom of despair forming in his own eyes. "I can never forget," he begins, "but I'm in too deep―"

The prince wraps his arms around Death, voice trembling as he speaks, "I'm shackled―I can't bear to watch their suffering, but I can do nothing else."

Death hushes Rudolf as he inches closer once more, lips almost touching, his fingers their only barrier. "I'll be by your side. _Always_ ," he breathes the words.

Rudolf lowers Death's hand and he leans up on his toes, closing that last distance.

...

The curtain rises to reveal a barren grave, Lucheni's voice calling out to each tombstone. Music swells from the orchestra, and one by one, they all rise from their resting place. From underneath Rudolf's tomb, Death helps shroud him in a pristine white cloak, Death's hand resting over his shoulder in a lingering touch meant to comfort.


End file.
